Gen-An
Summary Gen-An is a supporting character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel, affectionately called Grandboss by Izuna and Shino. He's an old experienced ninja who taught them when they were still in their village and he was its chief. After finding a job at Mugen Castle, its lord later kicked them out due to the decrease in need of ninjas in modern times, alongside Mitsumoto, another ninja working there. Since then, they've been trying to find a place for Gen-An to rest, but with little success. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Gen-An, Grandboss Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 80s Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in swords, claws, armor, boots and ranged weaponry, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Electricity Manipulation, Pseudo-Teleportation (He can vanish in an instant), Healing, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation/Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to BFR (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on divine beings/gods, water-attribute enemies, ghosts, spirits, and based on his physical state (whether he's damaged/tired or not)), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, Fear Manipulation, curses, fire, water, electricity, Power Nullification and sword attacks) from various weapons, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (sleep), Corruption, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Exorcism, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Power Nullification (againt projectiles of any sort), Resurrection, Can steal items, Life Drain |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (He can dodge arrows shot from right in front of him by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase his combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, likely higher than Izuna (He can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up or having his stamina drained.) Range: Extended Human Melee range with swords, claws and boots; Tens of meters with ranged weapons and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (swords, claws, armguards, boots, ranged weaponry, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Gen-An has great instincts, is very good in combat, very wise and he doesn't underestimate his opponents. He's also extremely experienced and knowledgeable, capable of instantly analyzing any situation. Weaknesses: None notable, outside of game mechanics. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Gen'An has a limit of. Everytime he gets hit, he loses 1 SP. The lower his SP gauge is, the weaker his attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Feats: When he got possessed in the first game, he fought on par with Izuna despite his age. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Claw Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Elders Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7